1. Technical Field
This invention concerns Surface Plasmon Resonance (SPR) spectroscopy and more specifically, a reusable coupling device for connecting the optical fiber and jumper in a SPR probe.
2. Prior Art
In wide use in the SPR field are SMA connectors. SMA is an acronym for SubMiniature version A and was developed in the 1960's. SMA connectors are widely used in the electronics and cable communication industries. A typical SMA connector for small-gauge fiber-optics weighs about 6 grams, costs approximately 9 dollars US and can be used about two to three times.
What is needed is a lighter weight, less costly and more reusable fiber-optic connector.